


Attention, Please

by stxrmyeon



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: ATTENTION, Dry Humping, M/M, flirt, neck kisses, studio, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: A short fanfic of how Dongmyeong gains Giwook's attention after he's been all afternoon with Geonhak.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya & Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Attention, Please

Dongmyeong huffed while storming off to the bathroom after being turned down for the seventh time in the day. Giwook had spent all afternoon in the studio with Geonhak and hasn’t had time for him. Every time he entered the studio to talk with them, he was told to wait because they needed to concentrate. This boiled the guy’s blood since firstly, is music more important than him? And secondly, Geonhak wasn’t even in ONEWE so there was no use for them to be making music together. 

The teen looked at himself in the mirror and examined everything. From what he was wearing, to what his hair looked like. He smiled as he didn’t look half bad but then became confused. Why was Giwook not paying attention to him then? Was Geonhak better looking than him? Of course not. The guy is his twin’s boyfriend and, from Dongmyeong’s perspective, Dongju had terrible taste in men so this wasn’t possible. 

On the other hand, maybe the song they were doing was important or special. This sounded more plausible, but Dongmyeong still didn’t care. He wanted Giwook’s attention for himself at least for an hour. He has been so lonely all day and his attention-seeking self wasn’t content with it. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t always like this. Today… let us just say he was feeling a little needy. 

After coming up with a plan, he got ready to try once again to get Giwook's attention. He took off his sweat pants and was left with his boxers that were barely covered by his oversized sweater. He smiled proudly, as if he was a genius, and came out of the bathroom with his head held high and his ass perking out. He was prepared to do anything to gain his boyfriend's attention even if it meant Geonhak getting mad at him. With confidence and pride, he walked towards the studio once again. Once he was in front of the door, he put on his most innocent face and opened it with shyness and caution; not because he was scared or anything, but because he knew that Giwook liked it when he acted all submissive. 

"Wookie" Dongmyeong said pulling the hem of his sweater, purposely exposing a little bit of his thigh, thinking it would work but to his dismay, nothing happened. Giwook didn't even look at him and this made him mad. The guy was literally so good looking right now and his boyfriend didn’t even bat an eyelash? What a waste. 

Frustrated, he cleared his throat loudly but not even Geonhak looked at him, albeit being closer. He groaned and threw a little tantrum, but again, nothing. Tired of being ignored, he stormed inside, passed in front of Geonhak and stood in front of where Giwook was sitting. He turned around and not thinking it twice, he sat on the other’s lap, looking opposite to his face. He felt the tension build up in the room but he couldn’t care less. The youngest deserved this for ignoring him all afternoon.

“Hi… Dongmyeong” Giwook said, still not processing what just happened. The guy just answered by moving his hips and nothing more. This startled the other but didn’t say anything and continued the conversation he had with Geonhak. “...so yeah. Doesn’t it sound better if we change the cord to D minor?” The guy suggested and Geonhak nodded, a bit uncomfortable with the whole Dongmyeong situation. 

A silence arose in the room due to Dongmyeong’s presence and Geonhak understood he had to leave. The twins weren’t so much alike but when they wanted attention, they acted exactly the same. Dongju threw tantrums like this and Geonhak was constantly a victim of them so watching Giwook’s flustered face and Dongmyeong’s pout, he understood. The eldest stood up and without saying much, he said goodbye and left the room; leaving the couple all alone. 

“Baby,” Giwook said, trying to get Dongmyeong’s attention but to no avail, he laid his hand on the other’s thigh. “Is baby mad?” He whispered, getting closer to his neck. 

This action made Dongmyeong jump a little bit but then he regained composure, not wanting to fall for Giwook’s games. “Yes, baby is mad.” He muttered. 

“Is it because Wookie has been busy all day with Geonhak-hyung?” The youngest muttered against Dongmyeong’s neck and then started leaving kisses on it. This startled Dongmyeong but he still refused to react. Giwook deserved his resentment. Nobody ignores him and got away with it. 

Upon not reacting, Giwook started rubbing the other's thighs and spreading his legs ever so gently. Then, he intensified the kiss on the other's neck, biting lightly where he could. This made Dongmyeong softly moan and start making circles with his thighs. The feeling of Giwook's dick getting harder made him go crazy and want to turn around. He still was aware of the punishment he needs to make his boyfriend endure though so he fought against it.

He let Giwook get all excited. The temperature in the room went up. The youngest’s moans got audible and when Dongmyeong noticed that the guy was too into it, he stood up abruptly. Giwook opened his eyes quickly and gave him a confused look which Dongmyeong only responded to with a blown kiss. He then left the room quickly to avoid questioning. 

Once he got outside, Geonhak was there with a look of sympathy but mischief at the same time. Dongmyeong raised an eyebrow and the guy talked. “Gosh, you hate being compared to your brother but, fuck, you both are so similar sometimes.” 

The guy huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Everybody knew he didn’t like being compared to Dongju but this time he was curious as to what the eldest wanted to say so he asked. “What do you mean?” 

“Every time I am busy and can’t give him attention, he does that same thing. He enters the room, gets everybody out, turns me on, and then leaves.” Geonhak shrugged. “I feel bad for Giwook. Poor guy.” and then shuffled Dongmyeong’s hair. “He’s going to have a hard time with you.” 

The twin huffed and stormed off, leaving a chuckling Geonhak on the hallway.


End file.
